Max
|Height = 6'7" (206 cm) "teen"|Weight = 136 lbs (156 Kg) "teen"|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City) (Formerly) North City|Occupation = Martial Artist Film Producer|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior, Age 283 - Age 294)|FamConnect = Charlie Parker (Father) Daphne (Mother) Jenny (Wife) Damien Blooms (Father-in-law) Kathleen (Mother-in-law) Veronica (Daughter) Darry (Son-in-law) Miranda (Granddaughter) Larry (Grandson) Owen (Grandson) Michael (Best Friend) Alex (Lifelong best friend) Katherine (Close Friend)}} Max (マックス'', Makkusu'') is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as he's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the son of Charlie Parker and Daphne, the grandson of Nigel Parker and Cameron and Anthony Carlson and Clara. He's the long-life close friend of Logan, Morgan, Debbie, Vicki, Mark, Troy, Tracey, Elissa, Jesse, Alyssa, Johnny, Ella, Dennis, Ronnie, Mitchell, Kristen, Alex, Monique, Ben, Erica, Cassandra, Katherine and Michael. He's the husband of Jenny and the father of Veronica. He's also the father-in-law of Darry and the grandfather of Miranda, Larry and Owen. Appearance Max is the young child and young man of above-average height with a leaner, slimmer build and above average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny well-muscular physique. Over the course of the series and movies, Max has a thin but fairly toned body, short, messy chin-length black hair, green lime eyes and medium-light skin complexion. His hair is medium with bangs slightly in his his face. His personal appearance is really messy sexy look usually just like his father. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Max is a very frivolous, curious, serious, good-mannered, good-hearted, brave, caring, charming, brilliant, intelligent, knowledgeable, optimistic, honest, carefree and kindhearted personality. Initially, he was against being a high school teenager, and was very rebellious towards his clan's stern, bullies and serious ways. As a child, Max Max is serious, brave, independent, intelligent, protective, humorous, strong, good-willed and can be a pervert while also stern and calm. Max is generous optimistic person who always tried to find a bright side to everything, even though he often can't. Max has trust issues, and is known for being able to hold a grudge. Though he is a kind person naturally, he is also extremely vengeful and believes in Tough Love. As a husband and father, Biography Background Max is born on May 16 of Age 275. He's the only son of Charlie Parker and Daphne, he's used to living with his parents in big Parker House next door neighbor to Nelson House where Jenny living with her parents and big brother of the neighborhood in the big suburbs of the Ninjago City of the beautiful, dimensional realms Spencer World since he was a boy there Dragon Ball Z Fusion Saga He's mentioned by Melissa on the list of the American Team like Z Fighters from North City living with his girlfriend Jenny with his friends to defeat Mega Buu from many years ago after the American Team was retired before Z Fighters were born. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu Max's first appears as a nineteen years old teenager is now enrolled in the Spring High School in the Ninjago City of Spencer World empire with his new friends (Alex, Michael, Katherine, Johnny, Ella, Mitchell, Dennis, Kristen, Ronnie, Cassandra, Ben, Erica and Monique) and girlfriend Jenny, because they've all always been best friends since they were children Power Manga and Anime Max is the Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Energy Shield - * Energy Shot - * Energy Rings - * Telekinesis - * Dimensional Manipulation - * Dimensional Travel - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Master Combatant - * Ninjustu - * Cross-Counter Move - After Max taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit his master. * Counter-Counter Move - Max counter of a counter move by an opponent. * Defense Counter Move - Max having for defense after the user is hit. * Ocular Counter Move - Max ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. * Physical Counter Move - Right before Max getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. * Quick Time Move - Max slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. * Vertigo Counter Mover - Max flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body. Transformations Unlock Potential Max is born with Potential Unleashed Equipment Video Games Appearances Max is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Naoya Uchida * FUNimation dub: Johnny Yong Bosch (teen/young adult, most media, DBZ Movie) Battles Battles * Max, Trivia * Max's name means Japanese name (マックス, Makkusu) is in Latin the meaning of the name Max is: Greatest. * In American the meaning of the name Max is: Greatest. * In Scottish the meaning of the name Max is: Magnus' spring. Mac's well. Surname and place name. * Short form of MAXIMILIAN (or sometimes of MAXWELL in English). It is also a variant transcription of Russian MAKS. * It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Maximilian is "greatest". The name of three Roman emperors and various saints. * Max writes in his book titled, "The Sixth Sense". * Max is the tallest of his friends of the next American Team group. * Max's favorite hobby is * Max's favorite food is * Max's favorite vehicle is Gallery Cm 2 3 koji uchiha shippuden reference by ju-3.png|Max as 19-year-old teenager Cm 2 3 koji uchiha shippuden reference by ju-4.png Cm 2 3 koji uchiha shippuden reference by ju-1.png Cm 2 3 koji uchiha shippuden reference by ju-2.png Masumi and sasuke by masusuke-dby2937-1.jpg ninjago_ocxcanon__emara_and_cole_by_artycomicf-1.jpg ninjago_ocxcanon_emara_and_cole_by_artycomicfa-1.jpg Max.jpg|Young Max References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Kaylah's friends Category:DBGT Characters